The Eye of the Salubri
by dukemarius
Summary: In 2007, three years after the events of Bloodlines, a Salubri vampire arrives to Los Angeles to find someone. He must employ the help of a male cancer patient turned drug dealer in order to help him during the day. The vampire is witty, obscene and with a large appetite for blood, unlike the other Salubri. Rated M for blood, sex, language and anything from the world of Kindred.
1. A New Lease on Life

Los Angeles, 2007. A night like any other nights, with decadent people roving the streets looking for anything that could make their lives a little more bearable: drugs, sex, drugs-fueled sex or other stuff like that. In Downtown, there was a place where one could find all of it: Club Confession. Located in an old church, Confession has anything for anyone. And that "anyone" includes even vampires.

People noticed him immediately when he entered the club. Tall, pale, with short black hair, dressed in a black shirt with a black vest on top, jeans and biker boots, with tattoos on his hands, intelligible writing, at least to those who didn't know the old language of Enoch. The man was a vampire, one of the damned and the fallen, a Kindred. He was none other than Neiurmuu, an incredible old vampire. An old vampire in a L.A. club doesn't seem like anything unusual. But that man was a Salubri, the clan of healers that were practically destroyed by the Tremere.

"Hey there man… Um… you're looking to score?"

Neiurmuu's eyes opened and looked towards the speaker who instantely froze. The vampire had one pupiless eye. "I think you need whatever you are selling more than I do, friend. You are sick, don't you?" The vampire spoke with an exotic accent, something Middle Eastern.

"And who the fuck are you to start with this holier-than-thou bullshit? I am a dealer and I consume! So what? You think that if you are rich and pampered you have any right to…" His words were lost when he discovered that he couldn't move. "What… What is this?"

"Listen, young one. Consider that I am a friend of yours in need of something. You have cancer. Lung cancer. Stage four. You will die in a few months. I will cure you, but for this, you would have to do something for me!"

"You fucker! You are some kind of what, faith healer? You are what, Christian, Buddhist? You think you can heal me but…"

The stranger took out a knife and stabbed him in the palm with it. In a few seconds, the wound disappeared without a trace. "This is proof enough for you?"

"What… What the fuck? What are you? Why did you seek me out?"

"Hardly… I didn't seek you out. I sought a man that has need of me so I can help him so he may help me with my needs. You were there and rejoice! You are the lucky winner!"

"You don't know anything about me!"

"This is why I am going to find out things about you, my friend."

"Help! This man tries to kill me!"

It was unbelievable. The club was silent as a grave, people frozen in place, some dancing, some having sex, some doing drugs, only the black haired stranger moved. "What have you done with them?"

"It is a useful application of one of my powers. I can create a barrier that freezes anyone and anything I choose for as long as I want. It is perfect for when you need to be… stealthily. "

"Powers? Who…What…"

"In time, boy." Neiurmuu put his palms together and closed his eyes, like in prayer. Suddenly, something wondrous happened. A third eye in the forehead opened and the man said loudly "Obeah! Renewed Vigor!" A blue light exited the eye and entered the drug dealer. In that moment, he felt things he never felt before, peace and pleasure far beyond the highest sensation bestowed by the drugs he took. His pain, caused by cancer, instantly disappeared. The man fell on the ground.

"There… I gave you a new lease on life. It is up to you how you would live it. And know that I won't cure you again if you waste this chance."

"What… What…have you done? How did you do it? Are you… are you God?"

"I believe a 'thank you' is better than all of these questions. You mentioned God. Are you a religious man?"

"No, I mean, I don't believe in that thing!"

"God exists! If he didn't exist, I would have been human, not what I am…"

"And what are you?"

"I am a vampire."

"Motherfucker… You drink blood!"

"Yes, I drink blood, and unlike my fellow clansmen, I rather enjoy it! But be not afraid, I am not going to drink your blood. I need you, Mr. Oliver Johnson."

"How do you know my name?"

"The third eye gives me Sight beyond Sight. I know everything about you. I know where you live, where your children are going to school, what is the name of your wife's gynecologist, whom she fucks since December 2005."

"What, how do you… My wife?"

"Oh, did I just ruin your marriage? You fuck with guys so you can have enough money to buy drugs to consume and to sell further. I believe that she is more honorable, as she fucks for pleasure, not for money."

"You are…"

"Yes, I am. Now, about my problem. I am here in Los Angeles to find someone. I will give you the details if you swear to me that you will keep your word and help me. If you break your promise, I will undo the healing and add a few more diseases to keep you… occupied for a long time!"

"Fine, I will do it!"

"Good, Oliver! Let's go to a hotel. We will talk better there."

The two men arrived to the Empire Arms Hotel, the fanciest hotel in town. The concierge asked Neiurmuu: "Good evening sir, may I help you?"

"Yes, I want a room for two. Me and my lover here" Oliver frowned.

"Okay, so on what name should I book the room?"

"Tapio Kuura.T-A-P-I-O K-U-U-R-A. I am a Finnish citizen."

"Ok. May I see your passport, please, Mr. Kuura?"

"Of course, here it is!"

"It's okay, welcome to the Empire Arms Hotel; we wish you a pleasant stay. You can ask one of our employees for everything you need. Your room is on the eighth floor, Room Jersey."

"Thank you! Let's go, love!"

Oliver felt a little uneasy. "Could you please not call me 'love' in public?"

"Well, tell me how your public bathroom sweethearts are calling you so I may be polite!"

Oliver felt a bit humiliated but entered the room with the vampire. The apartment was large, with a large bed and a big flat screen.

"Tell me, Mr. Kuura, what do you need of me?"

"My name is not Tapio Kuura, stupid… It's just a handle, to travel safely! My real name is Neiurmuu! For a drug dealer who sucks cock in parks and bathrooms, you don't know shit about hiding!"

"Well…"

"Shut up and listen. I am here in Los Angeles, like I said in that filthy club to find someone. He hides here and if this city's vampire find out who I am, it will be bad for everyone."

"Other… vampires? I remember you said something about your fellow clansmen. So there are more of you?"

"More vampires, less clansmen… My clan only has seven of us, me and other six. But they are faraway, isolated. I am not like them. So, you will come to me tomorrow night to meet with the prince, as it's customary."

"A prince? Vampires have royalty?"

"It's much more complicated… So, here's the thing! You are now James Connolly, an English prostitute in Amsterdam whom I fell in love with and I took you from your squalor and brought you in the New World. You are my ghoul, that means that I feed from you and I fuck you and I do anything I want with you. Which I won't do! But in the front of the others, I should act as your master."

The information was baffling, but Oliver was at the mercy of this incredibly powerful guy, and the thought of meeting others like him was very tempting.

"Ok!"

"As long as you are under my protection, the other Kindred won't hurt you! Ah, 'Kindred'! That's how we refer at each other. We don't say 'vampire', it's impolite! And please, try not to look so delicious. There are a few guys who really can't control themselves when they see such…succulence. One more thing! There, you can see anything! Killing, feeding, fucking, in any order. Do not look surprised! It's to be expected of a ghoul to have contact with our way of life, OK?"

"Yes… yes, sir."

"And you will call me Master!"

"Yes, Master!"

"Good, very good! Now leave! During the day, I must rest. You will come here at 6 PM. If you are late more than 10 minutes, I will track your family and turn your wife into a vampire and close her into a room with your children.

Oliver froze. "I won't be late, Master!"

"Good… James! You are starting to learn!"

Oliver left the hotel. "Shit, what the fuck I've gotten myself into? I am cured, but… I will do it, I will regain my freedom!"

He reached his house, his wife waiting for him. There, he remembered what Neiurmuu said to him about her and the gynecologist.

"Honey… we need to talk!"


	2. The First Night

After a long and pretty tense discussion with his wife, Oliver decided that the time he had before he would meet Neiurmuu should be spent better than arguing with her. He decided to go to his kids' room. Oliver had two young boys, Mike, 9, and Daniel, 7. They were the most important beings for him in the whole world and one of the reasons he decided to become a gay prostitute and a drug dealer, to give them a better future in the eventuality of his demise. However, after the vampire miraculously cured him of his cancer, Oliver had no reasons to continue this lifestyle, yet he was into a bigger trouble. He had to become the what? Assistant? Slave? Puppet of this vampire? He wanted this day to end without him having to meet his healer but whenever he thought about no showing, he would remember Neiurmuu's words about what would happen if he would betray him. The images of his dead and bloodied children that his imagination formed in his head were too much to bear, so he had to see this through.

"Daddy, look at what I've drawn in the Arts class today!"

His older son, Mike, was a very talented boy who enjoyed drawing. Oliver was proud of him, as he was quite skilled at drawing too when he was a boy.

"I like it very much! Look at the details!"

"It's not that cool!" Mike's younger brother, Daniel, retorted. "It looks like a soggy diaper".

"Daddy!"

Oliver laughed. This little competition between his sons was quite endearing, as it reminded him of the one he had with his brothers when they were children. Oliver grew up at a Midwest farm, so life was tough for him. He wanted his own children to have everything they need to grow safe and happy.

However, the clock was unforgivable, as it was time itself… 6 PM would draw near, so he kissed his children and exited their room. In the hallway, his wife, Jane, stopped him on his way out of the house.

"Ollie, about what happened…" Oliver interrupted her. "Please… let's not talk about this anymore. I have to go somewhere. When I come back, we will sort this out." He gently touched his wife's hair and exited the house.

5:56 PM. He was outside Neiurmuu's room. Oliver's blood was frozen. It was now or never! Suddenly, a voice called him from the inside.

"Jimmy, please! Enter!"

Oliver remembered that James Connolly was his new identity. He entered the room and saw Neiurmuu completely naked, savoring a glass of…something. Even though he knew what was in the glass, as vampires drink only blood, he preferred to think of it as wine. It was a far less disturbing thought. Yet, the Kindred looked incredible. Oliver had sexual encounters with men just to make cash, not because he was gay but even he couldn't help but to admire the body of the vampire. Neiurmuu had a well-toned body, but full of scars and weird tattoos. His penis was immense and even though he saw many male sexual organs, this one was much bigger.

"What? You are surprised that finally you see a real cock, not like those peckers you usually suck? I guess the Americans are not only fat but they have small dicks too!"

"Please, Mr. Neiurmuu. You are making me uncomfortable."

"Oh! How? By talking dirty or by drinking this cup of blood naked? Well, if I'm making you uncomfortable, then when you will see the stuff that other Kindred do you will what? Throw up? Ask them to be nice? You will blow my cover! Either you start to act as a man or I will unman you, as you seem to hate being a real man!"

The thick accent of the vampire only made the threat sound worse. Twenty minutes later, Neiurmuu dressed himself and handed Oliver a box. "Open it, Jimmy boy!"

Oliver opened the box and there, he found out a BDSM collar. "I'm not going to wear that!"

"For a drug dealing man-whore you have a lot more opinions than you should, don't you think?"

"It's not about that; it's just the fact that I have dignity!"

Neiurmuu laughed. "Dignity? You have dignity? Well, let me tell you something about dignity. In my world, there is no dignity. There is blood, there is madness, murder! Dignity is off the table. Don't get me wrong, I respect you as a human. I don't care if you got fucked in the ass or if you snorted half of Colombia! Vampires are the least judgmental creatures of the Earth. You are a human being and you made a choice. But there comes a time when those choices will come and bite you in the ass. And when that happens… The last thing you will need in order to survive will be dignity. Do you think there's dignity in drinking blood? But we have to survive!"

Oliver understood. He knew that if Neiurmuu really wanted to humiliate him, he would have done it easily. "Fine, I will wear the collar."

"Good".

They exited the hotel and they entered in a limo. Neiurmuu smiled towards Oliver. "Almost all the vampires in the world are divided in clans. For the time I will be in Los Angeles, I am Tapio Kuura, a Finnish Toreador."

"Well, aren't toreadors Spanish?" Oliver asked innocently.

"Toreador is one of the vampire clans, stupid… And do not ask idiotic things there! They will know you don't know shit about us and will kill you."

The thought of dying was pretty disturbing to Oliver.

After half an hour, they arrived to a huge tower Oliver recognized as being the Venture Tower, the HQ of an international corporation. "Mr. Neiurmuu…"

"Kuura, stupid! I am Tapio Kuura now!"

"Mr. Kuura, isn't this the HQ of that shipping corporation?"

"Yes, but this is also a Camarilla front!"

"Camarilla?"

"Kindred clans are divided into sects, each with its own ideology. The Camarilla is one of them. But we will talk later after this. For now, we have to meet with the prince."

They entered the tower. Neiurmuu talked to a security guard that granted them access to the elevators.

"To meet Mr. Strauss, you have to take the elevator to the penthouse level."

"Thank you! Let's go!"

"Who is Mr. Strauss?" Oliver asked.

"The new Camarilla prince. He took over in 2004 after the last one tried something stupid and got a suntan. Also, this guy is a Tremere, so we have to be much more careful. These Tremere are specialists in magic and mind reading. But this should fix it!" Neiurmuu put his finger on Oliver's forehead.

"What have you done?"

"I put a mental barrier that would impede Strauss from using Dominate on you. Even though it's Elysium, I wouldn't be surprise if that warlock would try something."

'Dominate' and 'Elysium'. Two new words for Oliver. This vampire world looked so… foreign to him.

The Prince's office was huge, looking exactly like in the time LaCroix held it, with the exception of the French themed paintings that were changed to Crusade themed ones.

"So, I am glad that we have a guest in our city. Whom I have the honor of speaking too?"

"Prince, I am Tapio Kuura, a Toreador from Helsinki, Finland. I am a ninth generation Kindred, sired by Jaane Toivonen, Camarilla prince of Helsinki."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Kuura. How long you will stay here?"

"I was sent by my sire to find someone here. A mortal. I will probably stay for a month"

"I see… It's he the mortal?"

"No, he is James Connolly, my paramour."

"I see. While you are here and you behave yourself, you are welcomed in Los Angeles!"

"Thank you, prince. I brought you a gift!" Neiurmuu gave the prince an old book. "It is the only copy of Erik the Dreamer's writings. A famous Finnish Malkavian Methuselah who had the power of dreaming about the future. I know you will find the lecture… delectable!"

"I can't thank you enough, Mr. Kuura. Be welcomed here! And to your companion as well!"

"Thank you!" Oliver spoke. Such decisiveness was good in the eyes of Neiurmuu.

"I won't waste your time any longer, Prince Strauss. I will leave!"

"As you wish. Goodnight!"

Outside the tower, Oliver was pretty cheerful. "Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Well, it was. He scanned your mind, but he found out only information that confirmed my story. Information I planted there with my barrier. Tremere motherfucker…"

"Well, why do you hate him so much? He seems rather pleasant, for a vampire."

"The Tremere almost destroyed my clan… But that's a story for another time. Go home now and… take off that collar."

These words were the kindest words the vampire told him all the night. "When I will have need of you, I will contact you! Until then!"

For the first time, Oliver was happy. He knew that he will return home to his family, even to his wife, who cheated on him. He took a cab and returned home. Jane was asleep, as well as the kids. Oliver was content that they were safe. He finally rested, after two days of fear.


	3. Dinner at Velya's

"Jimmy, the night is young, and so are we! At least, you are young. Nice lyrics, by the way!" The Salubri vampire spoke to Oliver during one of his more pleasant moods, while listening to music.

"Vaya con Dios. You listen to Belgian music?" Oliver had a great musical culture and he immediately recognized the lyrics as being one of Vaya con Dios' hits.

"Well, I lived in Belgium with one of my former lovers and he was into this stuff. Nice guy. A Ventrue by the name of Armand van Brul."

"Um… so, why did you leave him?"

"Well, I don't know… The sex was great, he was cultured, well-mannered and he knew about me being a Salubri, but let's just say that we had different opinions about politics. And in our world, politics mean everything." Neiurmuu closed his eyes and smiled. "So, Jimmy boy, tonight we will go to visit a friend of mine, who lives in Hollywood."

"Another Kindred?" Oliver hoped that for once, Neiurmuu will bring him into a normal human household. Unfortunately for him, the vampire will break this hope:

"Yes. This time however, it would be something totally new to you… Remember what I've said about Camarilla?"

"Yes. It's a sect of vampires that control your world and enforce rules to ensure that you are not discovered by mortals."

"Very well, Jim! Ten points to Gryffindor! And before you ask, yes! I've read Harry Potter. It was good, but the ending was a bit… anticlimactic."

"A vampire who listens to music and reads Harry Potter. Pretty weird, if you ask me"

"Not weirder that another friend of mine, from Brazil. A Malk by the name of Joao da Costa, from Brazil. He was obsessed with Twilight…"

"Um… Twilight is pretty good, if you ask me!" Oliver wanted to drag this conversation in order to get out of visiting this "friend" of Neiurmuu.

"Really? How in the world a fucking teenager who drinks only animal blood and glitter in the sun is better than the real vampires?"

"Um, I believe that it's better because… you know, it upholds the Masquerade! You don't want the humans to know your real powers and stuff and you know… it's better for them to think the vampires are just fairy tales." Oliver's judgment was pretty good, and it impressed Neiurmuu.

"Fine, now let's go to this friend of mine!"

Twenty minutes later, they were into a limo that drove them towards Hollywood. Oliver was scared, because he felt that something terribly wrong will happen. Neiurmuu was calm and composed, even cheerful. He suddenly broke the silence:

"So, this friend is a Tzimisce, another clan of vampires. However, unlike the Tremere or the Toreador, the Tzimisce are not with Camarilla. Instead, they formed a sect called the Sabbat. They are much more violent and gory than the Cammies and they really don't like to uphold the Masquerade. Anyway, this guy's name is Velya the Vivisectionist!" When Oliver heard the name, he felt his guts churning.

"V…Vivisectionist?"

"Yeah, he is into some pretty weird shit, with merging bodies together and stuff like that. He even merged his body with the one of his girlfriend, but that little brat went gaga and fell to the Beast. And Velya tried to save her ever since then. Unfortunately, that kid's madness is about to reach Velya's mind too and he needs someone with healing skills to help him maintain the Beast at bay." Oliver was scared out of his mind. "Anyway, he moved to Hollywood two years ago and lives inside a mansion, posing as a Malkavian. Unlike other Tzimisce, he doesn't like to do crazy stuff to himself with Vicissitude."

"Vicissitude?"

"The Tzimisce's Discipline. Knowing Velya, you will see its effects soon, if we are to enter his manse. He knows I am a Salubri, so you won't have to pretend."

"Wait, if this Vivisectionist guy knows you are a Salubri, he knows I am not your ghoul. So I am a walking dessert for him!"

"No, it's not like that. The Tzimisce love visitors. The guests are more important for them than their own lives. You will see, it won't be that bad!"

Thirty minutes later, they reached a large but decrepit mansion. Neiurmuu and Oliver got out of the limo and walked towards the house. The vampire knocked at the door and they opened by themselves, scaring Oliver. Entering the house, the human almost fainted. Gore, disemboweled people fused together, left to rot in the living room and all kinds of skeletons tapestried the walls.

"Fucking Velya, I told him to clean up his place before we arrive." Oliver was shocked at the calmness shown by Neiurmuu.

A hunched, hooded figure descended from the stairs, laughing manically… But it was the sound of a girl, not a man. Neiurmuu smiled and proceeded to hug this weird creature.

"Velya! Long time no see! How are you, friend?"

The hunched man removed his hood to reveal a blond head, with red eyes and jagged teeth, with two scars in the form of a cross on his left cheek.

"Neiurmuu, friend… Please, you must help me… It's worse than before!"

Immediately, Neiurmuu touched Velya's face and suddenly, a beam of light exited the Salubri's forehead.

"It's so peaceful… But she is so strong!"

"She doesn't exist anymore, Velya. She is a Wight now, a Beast with the form of a girl. I can help you…"

"NO! I won't let you take her away from me!" Velya's claws reached for Neiurmuu's clothing.

"Fine, fine! Listen. I need to talk to you about something. You must help me!"

"Of course, friend. But now, let us proceed to… dinner!" Oliver felt like an anvil fell on his head but he also felt the courage to open his mouth:

"Sir, I hope you don't plan to… eat me!"

"Who is this mortal, Neiurmuu? Your boy toy? You like to fill his hole while you are biting him, right?" The Tzimisce's crude words disgusted Oliver but Neiurmuu laughed: "No, it's the human that will help us with the Project! You remember, right? Or those Beasts inside you fucked up your brain so much that you can't remember the fact that I wrote to you about it two nights ago!"

"Yes… He is Jimmy, right? Or Oliver!" The human relaxed. He didn't know what this… Project was but as long as he is useful to Neiurmuu, he won't be killed, so it's a win-win situation.

"Good, now that everyone knows who everyone is, let us proceed to dinner!"


	4. Morality

Oliver stood on his chair trembling. The dinner room was actually a basement full of corpses. Their stench almost made him faint but he knew that if he acts stupid, his children would suffer. Velya clapped his hands and a man entered the room…if that being could be called a man. A hunchbacked, one-eyed male with only a bit of red hair in the middle of his forehead entered the room with a yellow plastic bucket. Velya frowned at him:

"Sasha! You brought the meal of my guest in the bucket for guts? Are you daft?"

"Leave him be! I will probably like the taste more!"

"It's not it! The appetizer is from a child prodigy from Brazil, innocent and delicious! You can feel his talent with the violin in his blood. And now it's ruined!"

Neiurmuu's healthy eye glittered.

"Mmm… I haven't had a Brazilian since Roberto… That guy was something else…"

"Yes… up-and-coming footballer, young, full of life… Until he met you!"

Oliver was shocked. These… persons talked about child murder and destruction of other people's lives so lightly. His uneasiness will soon turn to disgust when Neiurmuu proceeded to drink directly from the bucket.

"Fucking awesome! Tell me you didn't kill the boy! It would be shame for his blood to go to waste!"

"Of course not! I love his music!"

"Great, great! Now, let's get down to business! Did you find it?"

"Yes, I found it. However, it's completely destroyed. It's shattered and useless."

"Damn it! Do you still have the pieces?"

"Of course, they're right here!"

Velya produced several golden shards from his cloak. Oliver thought the object was a compass of sorts.

"You've been to Ox?"

"I sent one of my ghouls to him a few days ago but he seems to have gone missing. Probably getting in trouble with the Kuei-jin."

"I heard something about a hengeyokai in Los Angeles. A year before you moved in."

"Yes… fucking Kuei-jin, bringing all kinds of disasters here!"

"Well, they're not too bad, if you get to know them!"

Velya hissed, but he stopped badmouthing the eastern creatures. The Salubri and the Kuei-jin shared a common past… a very distant, but common past. The Vivisectionist wouldn't want to insult his guest.

"Give me the compass, I will find Ox myself. When it's repaired, I will return to you!"

"Take it. You have no idea how I feel when I see these pieces… The memories, the visions… They are more maddening than my girl…"

"I know… I will relieve you of your burden."

"Thank you, friend."

"A, I almost forgot… Here, for your troubles!"

Neiurmuu took out a weird looking ring that was made from a strange, blue metal.

"That would keep your subjects alive longer."

"A, the Ring of Mending. Thank you!"

"But please, don't let them suffer senselessly. It's programed to kill them if you chop too much!"

"Fine!"

Oliver was glad to leave Velya's house. He felt horrible and the road back to Downtown didn't reassure him at all.

"So… what's with this compass?"

"Remember when I told you I need to find someone? This thing will point in the right direction if we find a way to repair it!"

"When you say _we_ you actually mean that _I _have to find a way to repair it, no?"

"Well no, you can't repair it. But your job is to find me someone who can. This someone is a creature similar to a vampire but with enough differences that he can't be categorized as such. You remember I talked to Velya about the Kuei-jin. Well, this man is a Kuei-jin. He has many names, but the one he uses in this city is _Mr. Ox_. He runs a curio shop in Chinatown, but he has a beef with the current Baron of Chinatown, a Japanese guy called Minoru Suima. Apparently, Ox stole an important artifact from Suima… he tends to do such things!"

"And what do you need me for?"

"I need you to go to Chinatown and break in into Ox's shop at night. Find out everything you can about his whereabouts."

"Breaking and entering? Really?"

"Well, if you have a problem with it, just tell me and I'll find another one to help me! Because you will be too busy burying your family!"

Neiurmuu started to laugh. Oliver knew that he can't refuse. Oh, how he cursed the moment the vampire cured him!

"Now, now, do not be pout. If you pull this off, I will give you something of value in return. And just as a taste for the things to come, I will do one thing for you tonight. As a reward for the nights you were with me!"

That was a tempting offer, but the last time Neiurmuu did something for him, Oliver became his slave. He wanted to refuse, but he saw what the vampire could do. Such an ally can prove invaluable for him.

"Well… I want you to kill someone for me, if you want…"

"Well, well… Very straightforward, I like that! Who is the guy, one of your boyfriends?"

"You know who the guy is! The one that's been banging my wife for so many years behind my back! That fucking gynecologist!"

"Good. Let's go to his place right now! I assume you want a front row seat?"

"What? We go to his place?"

"Why not? Don't you want to ruin his life, his marriage and his family just before you take all of that away from him?"

"It's not that, it's… Fuck, I don't even know if I want that!"

"Well, the murderous genie is out of the fucking lamp. You asked it, I agreed. Now stop being a pussy and let's go over there. You must understand that once you make a deal with a vampire, there is no backing down."

Oliver felt terribly wrong. With every street that took them closer to the doctor, he felt an awful sensation inside him. What if his sons will hear about it? He couldn't bear to see their eyes judging him. But as Neiurmuu said, a deal is a deal, even if it's made with a devil. Fifteen minutes later, they were in the suburbia, just in front of the gynecologist's house.

"So, tell me how do you want to do this?"

"Fuck…"

Oliver started to cry. He didn't want to take the doctor's life. But a deal is a deal.

"I want you to kill him in front of his wife!"

"Sadistic! I like it!"

Without saying another word, Neiurmuu proceeded to enter the house and, almost in an instant, entered the main bedroom and picked up the doctor from the bed he shared with his wife. She woke up and started to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth. Oliver looked shocked.

"What is this?"

"Quietus, an ability of another clan, the Assamites. I silenced everything in the house except for us and this piece of shit in my hands. I assume you want to hear him scream while I take out his heart… through his ass!"

"Oliver? Please, this is madness, what is this? Sheila, baby, it's going to be OK!"

"Of course it's going to be OK, right? Just as OK as the moment you put your dick inside Ollie's wife's cunt, right?"

Sheila couldn't say anything due to the Quietus but she could hear it all. Her figure was as disappointed as it was terrified.

"You heard it, Sheila? Your hubby bangs his patients! And he likes it!"

"NO, NO! Baby, you have to believe me! Ugh…"

Neiurmuu's choke got stronger. The vampire smiled and took out a knife from his pocket.

"Let's start with the surgery, doctor!"

Oliver started to shook. He was about to commit a murder, even though it was another who does the deed.

"Please, stop it! I don't want this man's death! Yes, he fucked my wife, but he also helped deliver my children when they were born! And he is a good man! Please, Master, don't kill him."

Neiurmuu looked towards Oliver with his good eye. He was clearly disappointed.

"Out of the fucking house! Wait for me outside, Jimmy boy! Out, or I will slaughter this entire neighborhood!"

The human exited the house and started to cry. After ten minutes, Neiurmuu joined him.

"So… did you…?"

"Did I what?"

"Kill him."

"Enter the house and see for yourself the show I prepared for you!"

"But…"

"Now, Jimmy! Or else your sons will join the angels in Heaven!"

Oliver entered the house and the bedroom for the second time that night. He expected a bloodbath similar with the one from Velya's mansion. But this was… peaceful. The doctor slept soundly with his wife in his arms. He wasn't dead, as he was clearly breathing. Neiurmuu started to laugh:

"He looks so cute… Isn't this sight just makes you want to suck his cock? To feel the taste of your wife on it?"

"But… I don't understand!"

"Of course not… It was a test, Jimmy boy. You are compassionate, after all…for a junkie whore."

"You tested me to see if I have compassion?"

"Well, yeah! Sure, you have anger and hatred inside you, but you are a good guy at the core. And you have morality, even though you dealt drugs and sucked dicks, not that there is anything wrong with sucking dicks. So yeah, you passed the test."

Oliver couldn't believe it. The vampire tested him.

"Well, you said to me days before that dignity is something bad. Now you are condoning it?"

"Dignity is not the same as morality! The thing with dignity is that in order to have it, you must have the means to maintain it! And you don't possess the means! So, stick your dignity up your ass before the others will stick you with their own. As for morality… well, that's the difference between someone like me and something like Velya's _girlfriend_. She is a mindless tool for the Beast while I can make my own decisions. I could have drained, killed and fucked this guy in like ten seconds, but I chose not to do it. Morality is the capacity to decide between being human and being a monster. Sure, I kill and I kind of like it, but I will never let it control me! Blind fury is the death of the Kindred! Go home, Oliver, and don't worry! They won't remember anything we've done and said this evening."

An hour later, Oliver was home. He tried to enter quietly but his younger son, Daniel, awaited him.

"Danny, what's with you out of the bed at this time in the night?"

"I waited for you, daddy."

"Son, you don't have to worry about me! Daddy is fine; he can take care of himself!"

Daniel started to sob slowly:

"Promise me you will be always fine!"

"I promise you, son! No go to bed and don't worry about me! Rest, because in the morning you must go to school!"

Daniel stopped crying and kissed his father. He then quickly went upstairs, while Oliver remained downstairs. He had to think about his life. He was so tired, but he realized something: he is now cured and his vampire master is not such an evil being like he believed him to be. He has now a chance to live, to change something in his life, and he was sure as hell he won't throw this chance away.


End file.
